Nascence
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: For the "Don't Think About it" fandom. Oneshot/Drabbles that can take place before, during, or after the movie. Hints of Cassie/Sean


**Karin: Hello everyone. This is my first time in the Goosebumps section. Here's my contribute towards the "Don't Think About it" fandom since I noticed there aren't a lot. Hope you enjoy.**

**Title: **Nascence**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre(s): **General**  
Pairing(s): **Cassie/Sean (or Shawn—which version of the name do you like better?)**  
Summary: **Drabbles/Oneshots taking place before, during, or after the movie. Basically a series for people who just want more of this movie, but can only achieve it through fanfiction. **  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any claim to Goosebumps or "Don't Think About It"

**

* * *

**

**Note: **This takes place post movie

* * *

Nascence

I: Uncertain

* * *

In her life, Cassie could say she never really was in a situation where she had no idea how to handle it or go about handling it. While that was presented itself when she was dealing with the Evil Thing, at least that was sort of in her area of expertise—despite the fact she's never dealt with an actual monster, but then again, compared to her new circumstances, she would say fighting the Evil Thing was a lot easier.

Well, that record was destroyed now, certainly, as Cassie was unsure and had no idea how to go about her current situation at all.

Being anti-social and often shunned by her peers, Cassie never had friends. She never felt the need for them or wanted them; this opinion was formed from watching how they tend to stab the other in the back or their loyalty is basically all talk instead of actual practice. She had her books and her intelligence—she didn't need people, she told herself.

Now it was different… she was different, she supposed, because once she had the taste of companionship—even a tiny, delicious drop of it—a part of her yearned for more. She wanted a friend. A friend to talk to. A friend to share secrets with. A friend to make happy memories together.

It puzzled Cassie, and frightened her plenty though she didn't show it. Her mind would often scream at her to quit while she was ahead in her thoughts, to cease what hope had been formed because she wasn't a people person and soon they will tire of her. She's better off alone.

But then again… was Sean her friend? Did she consider him one? Since she never had a friend, Cassie didn't know how to define her relationship with the blonde. After the Evil Thing incident, he openly conversed with her in hallways regardless of the shocked stares he was getting… he invited her to eat with him when he saw she was by herself in the lunchroom—which she had been appearing more in lately due to the fact that Sean was starting to catch on that she didn't eat a lot, too busy losing herself in the realm of books in the library far too often, and didn't want him to confront her about eating more—they sometimes went out to simple places like the pizza joint or the library because he knows she likes quiet places more than noisy ones… that's what friends do, right?

Again, Cassie wasn't really sure, and it frustrated her at times.

What was a friend anyway? she thought annoyed. Another answer that wasn't available to her grasps because there was no clear definition in her mind. Cassie couldn't talk about her knowledge of having friends for she didn't have any. What can one who has never had a friend say about what one was?

Another part of her mind told her to not dwell on the matter so much. Sean was just talking to her because of the aftermath of the Evil Thing. Once the strange adrenaline rush from that Halloween night begins to get farther and farther away with the passage of time, they'll stop this… whatever it is… and go back to their former lives. Him with all his friends, and her having no one.

Strangely enough, this was a sad ending that Cassie found herself not enjoying.

In the end, she just goes with the flow for the time being. She never tries to instigate something like a get-together or a simple offer of eating together. It was always Sean who was the one to bring up the subject. It wasn't in a loner's nature to integrate with others. It wasn't in her nature to be so bold like that. She didn't know how to, and her realistic mind told her people come and go, no matter how much Sean seemed sincere.

So when his friends try to preoccupy his time, she just tells him "it's fine" when he looks back at her, ready and eager to stay if she wanted. Or when Priscilla is bothering him, she encourages him to spend more time with her—even though she hates the girl's guts—instead of making plans with Cassie. Or when he glares at all the ones who mock her, ready to defend her, she tells him not to because it isn't worth it.

_She_ isn't worth it, is what she really means.

Never mind the fact that when his friends try to drag him away, he declines until she convinces him to; or when he goes to the movies or a party with his friends, he tells her it's more fun just hanging out with her; or when Priscilla flirts with him, he always rejects her advances in favor of Cassie.

Forget when he knows her likes and dislikes without her even saying them. Disregard the fact that he is considerate of her when it comes to them hanging out and of her feelings. And unquestionably erase the point in her mind that Sean seems to enjoy her company a lot more than anyone else's in their school, and spends more time with her than any of his other friends.

The sincerity would fade with time. The companionship would be forgotten.

But there's another nagging voice, raising a violent war against the negative one, shouting that perhaps this isn't fake, but an actual chance to finally have a bit of happiness in her life. It's time for change, is what she felt it was telling her.

It's time for her to try, at least once.

Against her better judgment, she took the possibly insane advice of her annoying conscious one day after school and approached Sean at his locker.

"What's up, Cass?" he asked in greeting. Cassie shuffled a bit nervously—but very discreetly as it wouldn't be good for her "creepy goth chick" image if anyone were to be watching them—and commenced her mission, taking a deep breath to calm herself beforehand.

"Do you want to hang out today?" she asked, not looking him in the eye. "I mean… it's Friday and all… it's just at my place… we can watch movies if you want. Besides, Max misses you. He keeps bugging me to bring you over. I think he idolizes you or something…" Cassie trailed off when she realized she was rambling. Peeking up at him for the first time since she spoke, she was surprised to see his expression. Sean had a large smile on his face and he looked as if Cassie had just given him the world.

"Awesome. That sounds fine to me. I mean, I haven't been over your place since… well, you remember." he said triggering the memory in both of their minds of that Halloween night a month and a half ago when their perceptions of the other was morphed from their first impressions inexorably.

"Why are you so happy?" Cassie blinked at him. _Great—another thing to be confused_ _about when it comes to Sean,_ she complained exasperatedly in her head. "I just invited you over my house, not to a nice vacation in the Bahamas or something fancy." the girl stated bluntly.

Sean then had an embarrassed appearance in his posture and face meanwhile rubbing the back of his neck when Cassie pointed out his excitement.

"It's just… you never make an offer to hang around or do anything together. I was beginning to think you thought I was annoying or something. Although, then again, I guess you aren't used to this kind of thing so I didn't want to bring up the subject and make it seem like I was pushing you." Sean confessed, but then smiled, "I have a great time with you, so I'm glad that you want to spend time with me too."

At this, Cassie snorted and gave a scoff. "Please, you're the only one I actually associate with. Everyone else here is too brainless for me and would waste my time." she told him while rolling her eyes causing the boy to laugh a little.

"Yeah, but we're friends, Cassie, so of course you'll associate with me." he said. This declaration made her pause. It didn't sound arrogant or self-centered… rather it sounded like he knew, without any doubt, that he thought of her as his friend. There was no hesitation or stammering. He was unwavering in his statement and spoke about the subject in a normal tone of voice and not whispering—not ashamed to admit that he believed they were friends.

Cassie still doesn't have a clue about friendship, or how she should go about handling it, or how long she and Sean will even be friends. She doesn't know about companionship or what she should do in a friendship, but she figured it was maybe time for her to start adapting. To start learning, little by little.

She can only be herself, and that's all Sean expects out of her.

So Cassie smiled timidly, a gentle look in her eyes, and gazed up at Sean.

"Yeah, we are friends." she agreed.

**

* * *

**

**Karin: Okay, so there you have it. I have better ideas than this one, but I wanted to try out the aftermath of the Evil Thing and Cassie adjusting to her tentative new friendship with Sean. I mean, she's been alone a lot so she would probably be a bit unsure about having a friend or knowing how a friend is a friend in the first place. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are highly appreciated if you choose to leave one. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
